Un être cher à mon Coeur
by Yumi Ishimaru
Summary: Lors d'une mission accompagné d'Allen, Lavi s'interroge sur les sentiments qu'il porte à l'égard de son jeune ami. Jour après jour, tous deux apprennent à mieux se connaître, frôlant souvent la mort de près. Jusqu'à un certain soir...


**Quoi **: Une fanfiction visant Lavi etAllen, personnages principaux deD. Gray-Man

**Comment **: En plusieurs chapitres, voici le premier.

**Par qui** : Moi-même, évidemment.

**Pourquoi**: Unesimple envie d'écrire.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

__________________________________________________

Allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, entouré d'une bruine légère et humide, j'ouvrais doucement les yeux, réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil levant. Je peinai à m'asseoir, courbaturé par toutes ces heures de marche que nous avions faites, mais fut agréablement surpris du sublissime spectacle se dressant devant moi.

L'horizon dégradée d'orangé et de rose, doté d'un arrière-plan cependant encore sombre, me laissa sans voix. Des courbes cuivrées aux formes harmonieuses arboraient ce ciel d'une gamme de couleur plus qu'époustouflante, se fondant parfaitement bien aux rayons abrupts du soleil encore naissant. Les étoiles disparaissaient, laissant pour trace de leur passage de magnifiques lueurs incrustées au décor du firmament, que par chance, les nuages ne ternissaient pas.

L'air ambiant était d'une température idéale, agrémenté d'une douce brise fraîche, qui venait caresser mon visage pâle et faisait voleter ma chevelure vermeil que je n'avais pas encore pris soin de soutenir de mon bandeau vert d'eau. Quelques mèches venaient diminuer le champ de vision de mon seul globe oculaire apte à voir, mais je les ignorais, bien trop captivé par la magie naturelle et théâtrale qui se tenait devant moi. Dans un moment tel que celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas jouer à l'égoïste en gardant cette scène tellement éblouissante pour moi seul. Un sourire béat figé sur mon visage, je coula mon œil couleur de jade vers mon partenaire de mission. Rampant vers lui sur ce sol humide, je ne pouvais que faire durer ce moment le plus possible, mon doux visage lacéré subtilement par les longs brins d'herbes imprégnés de la rosée matinale.

Arrivé devant mon équipier, je ne me refusa pas d'observer quelques minutes cet adolescent naïf mais admirable. Il dormait à poing fermé, une petite moue enfantine imprimé surson visage aux traits fins et artistiques. Sa chevelure balayait sa figure de plusieurs mèches neigeuses soigneusement disposés. En tant qu'ainé et ami, je me sentais honteux de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir un couchage approximatif, nous obligeant à dormir tous les deux dans une clairière, avec pour seul matelas la végétation environnante, dans l'insécurité et la peur d'une attaque ennemi. J'admirai ce jeune garçon, pensant que je devrais un jour faire disparaître tout sentiment d'amitié que j'éprouvais envers lui et tous les autres. Mon cœur me tiraillait, ma destinée de Bookman me rattrapait. Malgré ma maturité d'esprit, je ne parvenais jamais à comprendre pourquoi devrais-jeêtre insensible à autrui.

Cette inhumanité me dépassait. Être stoïque aux autres n'était pas dans ma nature, et l'idée de devoir un jour changer me rendait malade. Retenant des perles de colère voulant s'échapper hardiment de mon œil, je me répétai à moi-même de rester fort. Pour m'apaiser, je repoussais le plus doucement du monde les cheveux qui saccadait le visage de mon jeune ami. L'esprit vide mais un goût amer aux coins des lèvres, je retraçais du bout du doigt les lignes rougeâtre sous son œil pour l'instant clos, retenant ma figure de mon autre main. Toujours étendu sur le sol, la tête à côté de celle de mon partenaire endormi, je finis par lui murmurer doucement :

« - **Allen…** »

Pas la moindre réaction ne se fit sentir, je laissa ensuite échapper un léger ricanement. Plusieurs fois, je répéta son prénom de la voix la plus douce et attendrissante que je me connaissais, et cessa lorsque ses paupières se mirent à cligner. Il ouvra doucement son regard gris, qu'il posa sur moi. Ses longs cils noirs battaient l'air autour d'eux; c'était magnifique. Ces joues s'empourprèrent alors, il se recula si imprévisiblement, que j'en compris immédiatement la raison. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais laissé mon index posé et carressant sa tempe. Intérieurement, je me forçai à ne pas rosir de mon erreur stupide, tentant de garder un air serein devant mon cadet. Sa présence m'avait promptement fait oublier la rancœur de mon destin de Bookman, je me sentais tellement bien. Appuyé sur mes deux bras, je finis par lui dire, les yeux dans les yeux, mon plus beau sourire au visage :

« - **T'as passé une bonne nuit, Pousse de Soja ?**

**Désolé de te réveiller, mais il fallait absolument que je te montre çà.** »

Je tourna ensuite vers l'horizon, comme pour montrer à ses yeux le chemin à suivre. A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne me réprimanda pas sur le surnom néanmoins affectif que je venais de lui donner, contrairement à d'habitude. Non, Allen s'avança doucement vers moi, d'une mine étonné qui le rendait encore plus attendrissant qu'il ne l'était déjà, pour finalement venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Sa proximité me faisait me sentir au mieux de moi-même, un doux frisson froid m'envahissait. Je posa mon menton sur mes genoux repliés contre mon torse, et admirait mon équipier, qui semblant plus qu'ébahi par ce spectacle grandiose. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux couleur d'argent ouvert au plus grand. Ses cheveux couleur de pureté voletaient, tout comme les miens, mais d'une grâce sans égal. Il était si beau. Je ne pouvais que sourire niaisement à cette si belle mine qu'il affichait, renforcée d'autant plus par ce regard brillant qu'il avait chaque matin. Ses beaux yeux se portèrent sur moi, et de la même expression que la mienne, il me dit, d'une voix quelque peu voilée :

« **- Merci, Lavi.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De m'avoir réveillé. C'est magnifique.** »


End file.
